


A Love For The Ages

by coldfusion9797



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: If there's one thing every prince should have, it's a consort. And Prince Lestat has no shortage of offers.





	A Love For The Ages

**Author's Note:**

> My first Vampire Chronicles fic. They are my all time favourite books and have been for a very long time. This one is set directly after Prince Lestat, and is about the only possible OTP for this fandom ;) Enjoy!

I blamed Marius. And Amel. Both of them said it was a good idea.

That I, like the Duke D'Orleans, should have his Chevalier. Marius thought I needed a private confidant, Amel wanted to experience not only the pleasures of the flesh, but romance. Imagine that!

And Benji, ever willing and enthusiastic, had put out the word that I was to choose a consort.

This consort, it had been decreed, would be my constant companion. At my beck and call, subject to my every whim. I had no idea why anyone would want put themselves in such a position, but apparently the chance to be my closest confidant warranted the cost.

The very next night after Benji's call had gone out, the first offer came.

Gregory confessed to me that he had been in love with me for years. I thanked him for his offer, and declined it, telling him he had too much to offer the tribe as an elder and that I needed him more in that capacity. I had kissed him too.

Young ones came but I did not want a young one. My consort would share my blood, I wanted someone I could trust with the power. And I wanted someone I could love, and I could not love these young ones that I did not know, as anything other than my children.

The first immortal I seriously considered taking as my consort was Everard de Landen. He was older than me, having half a millennium in the blood, but he seemed younger. He had that petulancy and naivety that I had so valued in my own character. 

I spent months with him, taking my time with the decision, what would the old impulsive Brat Prince think of that?

He was enamouring, but there was some dark spark in him I did not trust. 

After this, my lost fledgling Antoine approached me. He was part of the court orchestra, an important calling, but I couldn't deny my feelings for him, or my joy at having found him again. He was as beautiful as he'd ever been and we spent many nights together, both talking until sunrise and tangled together in the sheets. But his company did not stir me the way his music did, and I released him to go back to Notker.

"I don't know whether to be exasperated that this is taking so long, or relieved that the Brat Prince is not lost to us," Marius said.

"I don't know why you didn't just choose for me." I was becoming fed up with my every move being constantly watched.

"You know the one you want, beloved. Your frustration is born from his failure to offer himself," Amel said.

"You would never be satisfied with such an arrangement." This from Marius. 

I knew what I had to do.

"You're right," I admitted. "And I've made my decision. You are in charge while I go and fetch the stubborn immortal."

"Of course," Marius consented with a smile.

When I landed at Trinity Gate, I went straight to the French Library. Louis was there and I wasted no time.

"Why didn't you come?" I demanded. "You who know you are adored above all others."

He turned to me, his green eyes full of melancholy as they always seemed to be.

"I wanted to come. More than I think I've ever wanted anything."

"What stopped you? Surely you knew I would choose no other."

"My conscience wouldn't allow it. There are those here that I could not abandon."

I was stunned. He had refused me for so simple a reason. All my anger at him left me.

"You won't leave Armand?"

"How can I? After all that he has done for me."

I wanted to argue that, I knew Armand was not the angel Louis thought him to be. I tried to be diplomatic and offered a solution instead.

"Let him go back to Marius."

"Who now has Daniel Malloy?"

"I have another in mind for our Daniel."

I thought he would be a perfect companion for the volatile Everard. Of course others in this house could hear everything we said, but I did not care. They had anointed me sovereign and could deal with the consequences.

"That is not my only concern," Louis confided. "In the past, you would not share your secrets."

I knew how much those secrets meant to him, how long he'd fruitlessly searched for answers I'd withheld.

"It's true we've hurt each other, but do not doubt my love for you. I want you by my side, with me always. I want to tell you all my secrets now."

Still he hesitated.

"Tell me all your doubts," I said. "Lay them all out now so I may allay them, and they cannot follow us to France."

Louis gave me a look like only he could, because he did not revere me with the same same blind love others did. He knew me, the heart of me, better than anyone else. He saw, and had seen, the worst parts of me along with the best. He was not afraid to tell me so.

"Very well. You are fickle and impulsive. I know you love me, but you will tire of me. And when you do my heart will be broken beyond repair."

"Louis," I said, taking him in my arms. "I have known you all my immortal life. In all that time, through all those trials, my love for you has never wavered. I promise you it never will."

Beautiful green eyes gazed back at me, now daring to hope.

"Oh but he is perfect," Amel said. He could feel what I did for Louis, he knew how deep that love ran.

I laughed.

"Something is funny?" Louis asked in his soft French accent.

"Amel has decided. He will have no other."

"I have no say?"

"He tells me that in six thousand years he has never witnessed anything even close to the love I have for you. Surely not even you would turn down such a thing?"

"No..." he allowed, the hint of a smile resting on his mouth. Amel was right, he was perfect.

I kissed him then. He kissed back. And finally, after two hundred years of waiting, he was mine.


End file.
